


Redamancy: A Fred Weasley Story

by tinasnewt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am so sorry, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: “Redamancy -noun: The act of loving in return.”Iris didn’t mean to fall in love with Fred Weasley, it just... happened. As if he were a random fizzing whizbee caught by a young child in Hogsmeade.She waited for him. He waited for her.





	Redamancy: A Fred Weasley Story

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic about Fred Weasley! Forgive me if some things are a bit OOC, it’s been a few months since my last reread :)

Dear Iris,

I hope Snape isn't giving you too much trouble. I wish I was there, I could set off dozens of whiz-bangs in his office and cause mayhem. I know they always made you laugh, George and I's silly pranks. My hopes are that I get to hear your laugh soon; it's music to my ears. You already know that, though. It's better than the finest music. I wish you could write back more often. I'll admit- it's hard going weeks without hearing from you, dreading the worst. But it's what happens when you're sealed away, hiding from a bald man with no nose (I hope that made you laugh). I wish to hear from you soon. 

Love,  
Fred. 

Iris smiled, clutching the open letter to her chest. Relief spread throughout her. It had been too long since she's heard from the redhead Fred Weasley. Too long since she's last seen him, touched him, heard him. Too long since the mere presence of him brightened up her day.

Her barn owl squawked in recognition, and flew away with the rest of the scarce Hogwarts' students owls. "I reckon Fred's as clueless as we are," a dark-skinned girl said to Iris. "About... everything going on with You-Know-Who."

"Hush, Emely, we mustn't speak of him," interjected another girl, this one light-skinned and blonde. "You know Professor Snape would set the Carrows on you, if he got a word of all the nasty things you've been saying about the Dark Lord."

That was Dominique. A descendant of veelas, she'd been born in France and scheduled to go to Beauxbatons before getting expelled for continuously cutting class for "more enriching adventures." This, along with her refusal to wear their "restrictive" uniforms, led the school to send her to Hogwarts. Dominique fell in love with the school's culture, and, admittedly, the continuous action and danger that was present at the institution, though her parents strongly disagreed. 

Then there was Emely; often compared to Hermione Granger, she was the smartest in sixth year and wanted virtually nothing to do with the elder student. Mainly because she'd been compared to her so. Many. Times. From the outskirts of Scotland, Emely wasn't a typical Scot, though she did have a subtle accent and could give a nasty insult if you deserved it. A pure blood Slytherin, it caused even more of a disruption in her reputation. Iris and Dominique had tried to mend everyone's cruel thoughts toward her ever since they met her in their second year, when she was a lone first year with hardly, if any, friends. When he was alive, headmaster Dumbledore would tell her she reminded him of another student, Leta Lestrange. Eighty years prior to Emely's arrival, Leta had been another misunderstood student at Hogwarts. Emely admired her, and was thoroughly upset when she learned that she'd been murdered by Grindelwald in what had become known as "the great Paris fire" in the wizarding world. Emely, if anything, was the strongest of the group.

Iris ignored her two friends, who continued bickering. She wanted nothing more than to be alone, able to memorize and cherish Fred's words in peace. Luckily, she had a free period after breakfast, and while she needed the time to finish writing an essay for Potions, she knew she'd be locked in her dormitory reading Fred's letter over and over again. It'd been so long since she'd heard from any of the Weasleys; Ginny had never come back after Easter, and instead had gone into hiding with the rest of her family. The sporadic, short letters she received from Fred were her lifeline.

Iris quickly snuck away from her friends, who were too engaged in yet another argument to notice. She tucked the letter up into her robe's sleeve, praying it wouldn't fall out. She could only imagine the hell that would break loose should Snape or the death eaters roaming the castle discover it. The results of that were to horrid to imagine. 

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, eyeing the seventh year in front of her. 

"Poppy seeds," Iris said, and the door swung open, revealing an empty common room. 

Up in her dormitory, her eyes scanned the letter for any hints at where Fred may be or if he was hurt. After nearly an hour of constant rechecking, she sighed and gave up. She succumbed to Professor Slughorn's essay about Felix Felicis. She was the top of potions class, thanks to a potions book she'd found in the Room of Requirement earlier that year. Slughorn had compared her to the Muggleborn  with Lily Potter and her son, Harry Potter, which led to a few nasty jeers whenever Slytherins passed Slughorn's classroom. While it didn't upset his spirits, he was a bit disturbed to have members of his own house have a genuine distaste for him. As head of Slytherin, he was supposed to value all of Salazar Slytherin's morals, and he disobeyed the greatest one: no fraternizing with lower species. These species being the likes of muggleborns, or mudbloods, as most Slytherin's referred to them, and squibs. A great deal of hate toward Filch had appeared this year, even more than the last.

       Iris finished writing her essay, and she took to heading back into the common room. She only had a few moments to spare, but she was going to try to connect to the floo service. It was incredibly dangerous, she knew, but a rebellious part of her was bursting to see how far she could go. She took some of her floo powder and shook it into the fire. "The Burrow," she whispered all at once. 

It was hot, and she felt a pulling sensation on her face. She looked around the burrow from the fire, but it was as empty as could be. She sighed, and left only a few ashes in her wake. 

A hand grabbed onto her shoulder, and Iris yelped, expecting it to be a professor. "Professor, I-"

       "I'm not a professor, don't worry. It's Dom. But, Iris, if Snape catches you doing that..." Dominique started from behind her, allowing her friend a moment to catch her breath. At her confused look, Dominique continued. "I noticed you'd left breakfast early, I figured you'd be here so I left halfway through a transfiguration lesson. Professor Mcgonagall mustn't have been too happy about it, but she didn't try to catch me in a lie when I said I wasn't feeling well." 

Typical. Dominique was always one to look out for her mates, even if it meant getting herself into trouble. Or missing class. Emely had never agreed with Dominique's practices, saying that while she valued friendship there was never a situation dire enough to skip a lesson for. They used to joke around that Emely could be bleeding out and still make it to her class on time. She reminded her to friends of their former classmate, Hermione Granger, who'd gone missing along with the youngest Weasley boy and Harry Potter. Speculations had been thrown through the classroom, but none worse than the blame that'd been thrown at Ginny Weasley when she returned back to Hogwarts. Traitor, muggle-lover, enemy... she'd been met with an onslaught of insults when she'd come to finish her sixth year. Iris made it her duty to protect her, for Fred's sake. 

"I don't need a babysitter, Dom," Iris said at once, scowling at her friend. She held out a hand, and Iris took it and stood up shakily. "I just want to know if Fred's okay. I just... I just need to know. Please, Dominique, I beg of you, leave me be while I try to contact him."

"And let you get found out? I'm your best friend, Iris," she said, grabbing her friends hands. "I'm supposed to protect you."

Dominique winced when Iris snatched her hand away, returning her gaze to the glowing remnants of her failed attempt to communicate with Fred. "I don't need protecting," she said at last, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her head. "I've got Fred. He'll protect me, lest I'm rendered incapable of taking care of myself. He always has." 

She fell into a trance, thinking about her lover who was... Merlin knows where. Wherever he was. at least Iris knew he'd been safe the last time he'd written to her and was trying to get back to her as quickly as possible. Then a bell rang outside, symbolizing it was time to go to her next class. Dominique held out her hand once more. 

"C'mon, Iris, we've got a class to go to. Or, if you want... we can try to figure out where Fred is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmark/Subscribe to this book if you want to be notified when I update! I post new fics/update fics every Sunday, check out my profile for more. Next week’s update will be the second chapter of ‘The Dancing Girl,’ a Fantastic Beasts fic based on Newt and Tina. I highly suggest you check that out!
> 
> To contact me:  
> Twitter: KATHERLNEBOYER  
> Wattpad: everlarked


End file.
